The Ressurection
by OtakuoftheVongola
Summary: How would the life of Karl Heinz's children change if their latest bride was a male? Would he reveal secrets of a past they all preferred forgotten? And why are Kanato and Subaru so quiet about whats happened to Subaru's head?


Subaru is what one might call a Tsundere, or at least thats what he leads people to believe. He isn't even really a he, Subaru is a she, and hides who she really is in fear of what her brothers would do to her. Most were sadists, like her, and though she herself was a bit masochistic, it does not mean she wanted her brothers finding out about her true gender. She used the large reserves of magic she inherited from Karlheinz to shape shift into a boy. There are always those close calls where one of the idiots enter her room while she's changing, and she has to always have her shift form up nowadays, remembering how the wizarding world reacted with these kinds of things. As Harry Potter, she had the protection of being a boy and having their muscles.  
She expects something horrible to happen to her once they realize the truth and how she's been hiding for all these years. The hardest part of this life was sneaking out to drink animal blood instead of the sacrificial brides. Sure, she'll bite them, to make it seem like she's been draining them as well, but she doesn't drink their blood. She is the brides safe haven, giving them a shred of relief before they die, or kill themselves. She always gave them a choice on how to spend the rest of their short time alive. She avoided the women as often as possible though, just as her mother always instructed, explaining that since she had magic, it gave her blood a very strong and alluring smell, but since she always drains her magic by the end of the day, it does not work, its like she was a regular vampire, with no special abilities like her brothers assume. When her magic is drained, so is the added aroma.  
She knew her father knew about her, and many of this lives secrets. It brings to mind that vampire book Twilight from her old world. So she practiced all the information she had on occlumency from Snape. She was taking no chances in this life as the few times her mother was stable enough to speak calmly, she explained many disturbing things. She did not trust any of this live's family members except Kanato. They are either nuts, or out to kill each other.. The most annoying thing at this time is that another bride is being brought to their mansion. But she had to do this to protect Kanato. That woman, she was the only human like being she ever drank from. Of course, she erased that woman's memories of that happening, but she is dead so it does not matter.  
Kanato was the only person she trusted with her secret. The boy didn't deserve his lot in life, especially with that horrid woman as his mother, with everything she said, did, and showed to him. To this day, Subaru kept the ashes of that woman, knowing they would come in handy, they would need them for something, and she didn't like the fact that she'd need any part of that woman for something. Subaru paused and then breathed out slowly and silently made her way over to Kanato, who was laying in her bed. She brushed some strands of hair out of his face and adjusted his grip on Teddy. She looked at him fondly before making her way into her closet and changing into a pair of shorts and a sleeping shirt. She slid into the bed under the covers next to Kanato, who stirred before she shushed him, petting his hair. He fell back to sleep and she followed him.  
These two siblings were the least favorite of the brothers and the others made no attempt to hide how they felt about them. She knew, or at least thought that they did it on purpose, that they would understand how this would effect their psyches, especially if they weren't there for each other, they would both be worse off. She held her half brothers at a distance and didn't listen to anything they said to her. The only person she cared about was Kanato. When the two siblings got up, they were careful not to be seen together, not wanting to find out how the others would react.  
She went out hunting, not expecting much and when she got home, she stopped dead in her bedroom. A delicious smell circulating around the house. She made her way to the front entryway, looking curiously at the male standing in front of the hallway entrance. The blond stuck out and Subaru stared at her uninterested until he got another smell of his blood. Her eyes widened before she turned around and headed to her room on the other side of the mansion. She stopped when she saw the boy run past her and towards the locked room, the room Karlheinz had made clear that was not to be entered. She followed him, only to stare in shock as he broke all of the enchantments and locks on the door without even meaning to. She hurried after him, feeling her siblings approaching, and watched him start crying over a book. She grabbed the book right as her brothers entered the room and she copied it with a spell. The copy safely in her pocket, while she knew Reiji would erase all of the words in the book to mentally torture the boy, he had done this to many of the possessions of previous brides.  
She placed the copy on her bookshelf hidden behind the bookshelf, after reading the priests diary of course. She sighed, 'trust Otou-sama to plan this', she thought exasperated. Making her way around the house, she was unsurprised when she came across her brothers feeding off of the boy. It had been a few weeks since the boy had joined their household, and she had noticed that he had been acting odd. She followed him one of these times, only to stop in shock when he saw the images playing in front of him. They were images of the past, and she nearly growled when she realized her father's plans. She hurried to catch the boy, Yuri, before he hit the ground and glared at Richter in the gardens.  
She carried the boy to his assigned room and left out the window. Just in time as Ayato burst into the room. She met up with Kanato and she made it to her room without seeing Richter once more. Of course, she had been seen by one of her other brothers, but they were just out of her range of sensory, and she can't get a proper read of their aura. She sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her hair. She stalked to the window and onto the balcony only to step back in surprise seeing Richter in the rose bushes staring over at her tower. She turned around and quickly closed herself in her room.  
Pacing back in forth, she sat on her bed with a huff. 'This plans gone to shit, it's only a matter of time now till they find out.' She grouched mentally. Laying down on her bed, she fell asleep like that, in her male form, only to shoot out of bed at 2:00 in the afternoon. Quite early, and she gasped angrily when she realized how low her magic levels were. Unless she drank a lot of blood soon, she wouldn't be able to hide her form any longer. She stalked out of her room only to stop when she saw Kanato lurking in the hallway. She looked at him curiously, "Kanato, what's wrong" she asked. He trailed over to her and hugged her, pulling her head to his neck while he tilted his head to the side. She jerked away quickly, especially when she could practically taste his blood.  
She quickly bit him, taking the minimum amount she'd need to make it through the school hours and she released him quickly getting a blood restorative draught. After handing it to him, she helped get him comfortable on the sofa, and apologized. He replied with an indecipherable mumble, causing her to laugh slightly. She lied down with him and they dozed off together in each others arms.  
It would be an odd picture to walk in on, as Subaru's male form was taller than Kanato, while her original form was almost an inch shorter than him.  
The two woke once again to the sound of her alarm, it was set for an hour before they had to leave for night school. Going their separate ways once more, she sat down with a tired sigh. This life wasn't as bad as her first life, but it had its own major downers. Like her families general indifference and hatred, as well as an insane mother trying to kill her in fits, and Kanato having to deal with his mothers most disturbing persona. It was no wonder he never talked too loudly, it made her want to kill that woman all over again. Subaru sighed as she got up and dressed, easily shifting into her male image. She trudged her way to the entrance, easily slipping into character. She'd have to practice with her daggers when she gets home, she looked aver at Ayato and Laito who were hovering over the bride, nodding to herself, 'I'm swimming with the team tonight', she decided.  
As they were entering, she caught sight of a reflection of Richter, causing her eyes to narrow. On the ride to school her head rested on the window, she was thinking about all the interesting problems popping up recently. Richter, Cordelia's possession, the priest's diary, and Karlheinz's sudden need to inform them of a bride. Getting out of the car, she stalked to the locker room, her first two periods a study hall. She changed into her wet suit and settled by the water's edge, waiting for any other members. In five minutes, only Misaki showed up, so she started her laps. She took a break on the steps after her tenth lap, to watch Misaki's performance.  
Pursing her lips, she looked away annoyed at herself for her thoughts. This clusterfuck with her family, was bound to have a gory end. Looking at the clock made her groan in frustration as she headed to change back into her uniform. Once she had gotten dressed again, she cast one last look at the pool before she made her way to her first class. One would think that she would hate the water, especially after being thrown into the ocean for punishment, but it was one of her escapes.  
The rest of the school day passed quickly, though it was to be expected, especially with few of the other students being supernatural creatures, there were exceptions for some of them (coughSakamakicough). Subaru made it to her first AP class on time and started on her project once more, waiting for Kanato to show up as this was their only class together. This class was Acupuncture/Oriental medical class. The others don't know about this as they don't even know each others schedules, thankfully Subaru and Kanato have the same homeroom, and share only two other classes with their brothers. One with Laito and Shu, while the other has Ayato and Yuri.  
The class passed quickly with the teacher assigning self study for the period. They both had four more classes, Kanato having already had his two periods with their brothers, and Subaru had her brothers fifth period and seventh period. Quickly going through AP Calculus, and AP Physics, Microeconomics and Music theory. Music Theory Laito surprisingly attends. While she has Microeconomics with Reiji and Ayato. Ayato pelted her with paper balls half the class, while she had to listen to Laito flirt with girls in her music class. Returning home was both a relief and distressing since now she was back to the place where she lived with them. With no AP classes to escape them.  
She retreated to her bedroom for the night, only to wake up again when she felt a wave of power wash over her senses. Following the beacon of energy, she came across Yuri in the lower areas of the mansion, being cornered by Ayato while he was crying. She stepped forward only to jerk back and slide behind the wall when she saw Laito join in on drinking the boys blood.  
The night she gave him a choice, she saw a side where he wasn't so helpless, but they were all vampires and he was only human. She jerked I shock when she saw Richter and Ayato staring at each other from across the estate, only to freeze and head inside quickly when she saw Richter's gaze slide over to her. Heading back to her room through the halls, she bid Kanato goodnight. She made herself comfortable when halfway asleep, a shockwave of energy crosses the mansion, so much so that it was obvious a ritual occurred and the brothers would have felt it. Dressing quickly in a corset and T-shirt and jeans, she made her way in her male form to the source of energy only to be cut off by Richter and Yuri, who's eyes were the same as Cordelia's. She stepped back only to shriek in pain as Richter attached what seemed to be a collar on her neck. She could feel her magic draining out of her body, and her body shifted back to her female form without consent.  
She swayed on the spot only to choke on blood feeling something slice through her stomach. Looking down she could fuzzily make out a hand covered in blood before she fell limply into Richter's waiting arms. Subaru could faintly make out the shapes of the living room as she was carried away and laid down before black clouded her vision. Cordelia leaned over the girl's body smiling. "So this brat inherited Karlheinz's abilities?" She stated airily. Richter nodded and smiled. "Yes, she used these abilities to hide herself as a male, as far as i'm aware, only Kanato knows of her secrets." He answered.  
Cordelia in Yuri's body smiled. "Ho, so my songbird was able to earn her trust?" She mused. She brushed the Subaru's hair out of her face, only to be stopped by Kanato's hold on her wrist. Turning quickly, she wrenched Yuri's wrist out of his grasp and smiled so lovingly it was obviously fake. Her smile faltered when Reiji showed up, his eyes flickering over the four occupants of the room before his gaze settled on Cordelia when she walked up to him. She kissed him, and expected him to fall for her charms while she was in a male body she obviously felt uncomfortable in.  
She made her way back over to Subaru and yanked her up by her hair. Subaru groaned in discomfort as she woke up with what felt like someone ripping out her hair. She opened her eyes, only to bend over in pain kneeling on the floor with one of her arms supporting her. Kanato bent down next to her concerned. "Nee-chan?" He questioned. Subaru smiled shakily, not that he could see, she lifted herself up, careful to keep herself calm as she became the center of attention when the others finally arrived. Cordelia was the center of attention, just like she usually wants. She laughed gaily and gripped Subaru by her shoulders so hard that they broke the skin, the blood standing out on her dark shirt. Subaru grimaced and stumbled when Kanato pulled her from Cordelia's grip. She leaned on him, resting most of her weight on him.  
The others watched their interactions curiously, but ultimately Cordelia demanded their attention once more. Yuri took over once more, and seeing all her siblings expressions, Subaru regretted ever giving him that knife. She gasped in pain when Kanato tugged at the collar object. He jerked his hand away quickly, luckily this interaction wasn't noticed since Cordelia was busy spilling Subaru's secrets. Who was now snacking on Kanato's neck. She pulled away, leaving trails of blood down to her chin, which she licked up. Unknowingly causing a reaction with most of the males, most embarrassingly Cordelia.  
She cocked her head to the side, "What? Did you think I was going to start cying in despair now that they know? It was going to happen at some point, and I knew that they weren't going to react well, so thank you for softening the blow by distracting them by taking possession of the body of the one they like." She stated mockingly, licking up the blood on Kanato's neck. He shivered as she did so, the action not going unnoticed. Subaru looked at him concernedly, "Are you alright, I didn't hurt you?" She questioned. He shook his head in reply and hugged her to him, everyone noticing his seemingly possessive move placing her farther away from them.  
There was a thud and the two siblings intertwined turned to see Yuri's body on the ground, not breathing. The others set him onto the couch so that his body was comfortable while Reiji went to go make a potion to help save Yuri. The other's attention was solely on Yuri, leaving the two youngest to their own devices. They retreated up the stairs above the living room, giving them a clear view of the others while hiding themselves. Once Subaru turned to fuss over Kanato, he had his mouth on hers, leaving her to stare wide eyed at him, until he gripped her neck, causing her to gasp silently. He immediately entered her mouth, causing her to moan quietly in surprise.  
The door opened carefully, and Reiji entered the room once more, the youngest two joining behind the group. "The potions complete except it needs a piece of Cordelia herself." He stated grimly, the others thinking that there was nothing left of her body. Subaru let out a put upon sigh and grabbed Kanato's shoulder with her left hand and held out her right arm to him. He looked at her uncertainly, until he nodded slowly and grabbing onto her arm with one hand and digging his hand into the flesh of her arm. It gave way with a squishy squelch and Kanato moved his hands around in her arm, until he pulled away with another loud squelch, this time a vial in his hand. Subaru grit her teeth as blood dripped down her arm while the others focused on Yuri, the potion taking effect, except with one little side affect. Yuri was now a vampire.  
He immediately zoned in on her, the only one with an open wound, that wasn't healing her. Faster than she could track, Yuri's mouth was on her arm and sucking away at the blood. He pulled away when Subaru pulled as strongly as she could, which wasn't much in her weakened state, but then he went back licking the wound, and Subaru watched in shock as it healed. He raised himself up again standing, and brought his face up to hers. His mouth covered hers and she shrieked in agony when he ripped the collar off of her, her body fell limp, and she would have hit the ground if not for Yuri holding her around the waist. He laid her body on the couch he had been laid on and steeped back in time for Kanato to shove him away from Subaru's body. She was so still, it was uncertain if she would survive, leaving the siblings to concern themselves with the revelation of her true gender. The purple haired boy grasped her hand gently, as she opened her eyes as the pressure of her magic returning so suddenly, seemed muted.


End file.
